


-A

by FidelisBast39



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anonymity, Explicit Language, Fanboy!Newt, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, Letters, Love, M/M, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Popularity, Problems, Secrets, Slutty!Newt, Stalking, Texting, dilemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidelisBast39/pseuds/FidelisBast39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt keeps getting texts from A.<br/>Who is A?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know What You Did -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have explicit talks! If you don't like it don't read it
> 
> "I know what you did. And it hurts Newt. Deep.  
> -A"

"I deserve a lot better than this!" Newt yelled at his teacher, Gally. "I worked my ass off for this!"

"My decision is final. You recieved a B and that's that." Gally said as he stood up and looked at Newt.

Newt saw there was something in Gally's eyes. Clearly it wasn't anger. "I know you want to kiss me." He said, seductively. "All you have to give me in return is my A."

Gally punched the table. "I have a wife you little slut."

"Oh mr. Gally. Is that how to call a student? A slut?" Newt said out loud. The class was empty but he knew there were teachers outside. "Is it appropriate to call your student a bitch?" Newt continued. "I know you want to kiss me."

Gally moved around the table and stood right in front of Newt. "I do not want to kiss you." He said.

"That's what all people stay. But I know deep inside you want me." Newt said, touching Gally's chest. He leaned closer to Gally and whispered to his ear softly. "Just do it as I let you. All you have to do is give me an A. Not a bad deal right?"

Gally didn't speak. He pushed Newt to his table and began kissing him. His hands grabbing Newt's hips as he went down to Newt's neck making Newt moan.

"Oh god Mr. Gally." Newt moaned. Newt put his arm around Gally's neck as Gally went back to his lips. His hands starting to try and open Newt's clothes but was stopped by Newt. "I didn't say you could open up my clothes. I only said you could kiss me."

Gally stoped kissing Newt and looked at him. "Sorry.". He went back kissing Newt making Newt gasp in surprise. He picked Newt up and pushed him to the wall. Gally bit Newt's lips and it made Newt moan. Gally took the oportunity to slide his tongue in. His tongue explored all of Newt's mouth.

Newt couldn't help, his legs were weakening. He started to slide down slowly while Gally was still kissing him. The point when Newt reached the floor Gally pulled away. He went to his desk and grabbed his pen. He wrote something on the desk and showed a paper to Newt. His grades. From B became an A.

Gally kneeled down to Newt and whispered "Maybe... We should do this again sometimes.". He kissed Newt on the lips again before he stood back up and grabbed his bags out of the room.

Newt wiped his lips in disgust as he tried to get up. He smiled as he looked at his grades and put it in his bag. He looked back at the desk. Gally was a drooler while they kissed. And apparently some of the drool got on the desk. Disgusting.

Newt walked to the door looking around the hallway. Only a few kids there and he knew for sure no one heard them. He walked towards his locker and placed some of his books inside. As he closed his books a familiar face walked through giving Newt a smile. A brunette boy with muscular arms. The star runner of the school. Thomas. Newt smiled back a little before turning his head and walked away.

Newt walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a total mess and some drool got on his face. He looked like he just got out of bed. He cleaned up his face and hair. Even gargled to let out the feels he's feeling inside his mouth.

"Looks like the mirror's being controlled eh?" A voice said. Newt looked turned his head to see Minho standing near the door. "Don't mind me babe." Minho said as he walked to Newt and started to touch his face. He turned his attention to the mirror and started to stare at his own reflection. "You are one pretty man." Minho said to his own reflection. Newt rolled his eyes looking at his friend. "What? I'm just admiring myself on this mirror. But.. If I think about it.. I like the other view too."

"Don't get your hopes up Min." Newt said. He leaned closer to Minho and whispered. "If you want me. You got to try harder than that." Minho looked at Newt not surprised. Newt pecked Minho on the cheek before walking away and opened up the door. "Bye." Newt said, flipping his hair leaving Minho wordless in the bathroom.

Newt walked down through the hallway once again. This time the place was crowded. Most of the students stared at Newt. He was the most popular guy at school anyway. The girls eaither wanted him, wanted to be him or wanted to be friends with him. While the boys.. They wanted him. Mostly to get into his pants,

"Teresa." Newt said as he arrived in front of her locker. She was putting her books in her locker while looking at herself in her mirror. "Let's eat."

"Wait for Brenda. She's still in the bathroom. Maybe hooking up with Sonya. Or maybe the usual." Teresa said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? You're going to wait for them? That's going to take like an hour." Newt said. "What about Jorge? Where is he?"

"On the janitor's room. The usual." Teresa said as she closed her locker. She looked around where some kids have been staring at her for about five minutes and yelled at them. "Hey! You there!" The jocks looked at each other and Teresa rolled her eyes again. "Yes you! You all standing over there looking stupid. Get a girlfriend or something."

The two walked towards the girl's bathroom and heard the sound of smooching inside. Teresa tried to open the door but it was locked. "Brenda! I know you're in there! Stop hooking up and get out here! Me and Newt are starving!"

A few minutes later Brenda and Sonya unlocked the door and stepped up, blushing. Before they split up Sonya gave Brenda a kiss on the lips.

"Really Bren?" Newt said. "It's the third time this week."

Brenda laughed. "Well you used to do it everyday in school when you were with.." She said, getting a look from Newt. "Aris Jones."

"That guy is a bloody brat." Newt said. "I'm so glad I broke up with him." He goot stares from Teresa and Brenda, Teresa raised her eyebrow. "What? I'm just hoping his dick gets flaccid all the time so he can't get horny and fuck all the boys he meet."

"Can we please not talk about sex? You're making me appetite go away." Teresa said.

"Okay." Newt said as they continued walking to the cafeteria. They went in and grabbed their food before sitting on their usual table.

"So.. I got an A on my English." Newt said, smiling devilishly.

Brenda smiled and poked Newt. "I'm pretty sure you bribed Mr. Gally or something." She said. "I saw your test when mr. Gally gave us the results. And as far as I remembered you got a B"

"I didn't bribe him. I've got skills. A thing you two clearly don't have." Newt said. He looked at his food and suddenly his appetite went away.

"Whatever. I'm sure you did something to make him change your grade." Brenda said getting a nod from Teresa.

Jorge sat down next to Newt and chomped his food down. "So what did I miss _muchacho_?" He said with his mouthful of food.

"Newt got his grades changed into an A" Teresa said.

"Did you bribe the teacher?" Jorge said, he looked at Newt who was shaking his head. "No?" Newt smiled back to answer his question. "Oh god. Don't tell me.. You." Jorge said. "You did not."

"He didn't what?" Brenda and Teresa said altogether. Their curiosity was getting bigger by the second.

"No I did not!" Newt yelled, getting the attention of the kids around them. He lowered his voice. "I did not hook up with him. Disgusting."

"Oh." Jorge said.

Newt's phone suddenly rang which shocked Newt. His friends looked at him as he opened up the phone to read a text.

_I know what you did Newt. It hurts deep inside. Oh and if I were you. I'd lock the door and closed up the shades if I wanted to hook up with the teacher._

_-A_

Newt's face became pale as he read the text. The number was unknown so he couldn't know who it was.

"What's wrong Newt?" Jorge asked.

Newt stood up and ignored his friend's question. He walked out of the cafeteria and went back to the boy's bathroom.

He stared at the mirror a long time. This is bad. Who had saw them? Newt was positive there was no one near that door when it happened. His face was still pale. "I'm dead." Newt said to himself.

"Who the hell is A?" Newt said to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! They give me live!


	2. Boy Troubles? -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boy troubles Newt? It's the best kind of trouble.  
> -A"

The door opened suddenly which made Newt jumped surprised. He turned his back to look who was it and sighed in relief. "What do you want Tommy?"

"What's gotten you all jumpy Newt?" Thomas asked as he walked to the nearest sink and washed his hands. He fixed his hair while looking at Newt through the mirror.

Newt was silent for a moment before he replied. "Nothing. I thought.. I meant you surprised me." Newt said.

"Oh. Sorry about that then." Thomas apologized.

Newt smiled at Thomas and slid his phone into his pocket. "Well then I should be going now. Bye Tommy." Newt said as her turned his back once he reached the door knob.

"See you."

Newt stepped out of the bathroom in the right time for Brenda to grab him by the shoulder and turned him around. "Spill." She said.

Newt tried to maintain a steady face and shrugged. "Spill what? I've got no secret Bren." Newt lied.

"You're hiding something and I'm going to find out if it's -" Brenda said but was stopped by the school bell. Newt smiled and just walked away.

As Newt walked he didn't pay attention of what was on his way. A young boy carrying books bumped on to him and dropped his books.

"Watch where you're going you bloody bastard!" Newt yelled at the boy. The moment he realized who the boy was he knelt down on his knees and helped picking up the books. "Oh god I'm sorry Chuck I didn't mean to."

The boy looked up at Newt and smiled. "It's okay Newt. What's gotten you all worked up? You're usually not this high tempered even though you're in a bad mood."

"Nothing. Just a rough day." Newt said as he gave the books to Chuck. "I'm really really sorry Chuck."

"It's okay. I hope your day gets better." Chuck said before standing up and walked away towards his class.

Newt's pocket vibrated as he stood up. He pulled out the phone and opened up an email.

_Poor Newt. Got all worked up because of me. Don't worry, this is just the beginning. Kisses._

_-A_

Newt looked around to see who was holding a phone but apparently almost everyone was holding one so it's hard to guess. Even if he decided to text the stalker back he wouldn't know who was it.

Newt began walking again towards his class. His mind was full of thoughts about the messages.

The second he got into the class he quickly sat down on his usual seat and opened up his phone again. _This is just the beginning_. The words kept ringing in his head. Does that mean there's more?

Someone grabbed Newt's shoulder and made him jump. The person who grabbed him stepped back a little, surprised at Newt's reaction. "Whoa. Calm down Newt it's just me" the person said. Newt turned his head around to see Aris. Yup Aris Jones, the two timing dog who cheated on Newt.

"What do you want?" Newt said, turning his attention back to his phone. He looked at the screen one last time before closing the phone. "If you want me to give you a blowjob I--"

"I'm here to say sorry." Aris said. Which got Newt's attention. Aris Jones saying sorry is one thing Newt never believed. Newt looked at Aris with an eyebrow raised and Aris sighed. "Look. I know I made mistakes and I'm sorry."

Newt turned his whole back to face Aris. "Aris. I know you. I know stuff about you that even you don't know. And I know that you are saying this because there's a reason. Now spill it." Newt said, putting on his sass face.

"Newt I.." Aris started to say but was stopped. The teacher went in the class, Newt turned his back to look at the teacher.

"Later. We'll talk about this later." Newt said with a low voice but Aris got it. Aris went back to his seat and looked at their teacher.

The teacher took out a book, a wide book. Not as wide as a text book but quite thick. When the teacher showed the cover to the students they all gasped. "I'm pretty sure some of you have read this?" The teacher said.

Newt smiled and raised his hand. "I have. It's the bestselling novel by John Green. _The Fault In Our Stars_. It tells about a girl with cancer, Hazel Grace Lancaster who was hoping to meet her favorite author, Peter van Houten who wrote the book _An Imperial Affliction_ with the help of Augustus Waters who she fell in love with." Newt said wide and long. Full of the details in the book. "But." Newt continued. "I have some comments for the movie."

"What's wrong with the movie?" Someone in the back of the class asked. "It's really good. I love it, they did all the scenes perfectly."

"That's where you're wrong!" Newt said loudly making everyone even the teacher surprised. "The movie is so diverge from te book. Example one! Hazel was supposed to meet Jackie in a mall not on the airport! Example two. They didn't put in the part about Sisyphus the hamster when Hazel and Gus went to see Peter. And third --"

The teacher put his hand over Newt's mouth. "You're so cute when you're defending your books." He whispered. "Okay I think that's enough Newt. So.. Is there anyone who haven't read the book or watched the movie?"

Newt mumbled through the teacher's hand something like. "I'm not finished! Get your hands away from my mouth! It tastes like blackboard and dust!" But eventually he stopped and see some of the students raising their hands to answer the teacher's question.

"Okay. For those of you who haven't read or watched it I want you to do it and finish it as soon as possible. I'm going to give you an assignment." The teacher said, he got a few groans and moans from the students. "You didn't let me finish. I'm going to give you guys an assignment with the drama class. I want you all to split into groups and do a scene of the story."

Just like that some students came in the class and sat down in the empty seats. Someone caught Newt's eye as he walked in and sat next to him.

"Never knew you were into drama Tommy." Newt said.

Thomas looked at Newt and smiled. "I like to surprise people." He said. "I surprised you didn't I?"

"So.. I want you to divide yourselves. But.. I know if you choose yourselves some of you wont get a partner. So I'm going to make a lottery and that will be your partner for the play.." The teacher said. He pulled out some box from under his table and put it on top of Newt's table. "So.. Who wants to go first?"

Minho quickly stood up and raised his hand. "Me! Me! Please! Me first!" He pleaded. The teacher gave him a nod and he jumped with joy making the students laugh. He walked to Newt's table and put his hand in the box. "Please, let it be Newt. Let it be Newt." He said as he moved his hand inside the box.

"What the hell? No. Let it not be me." Newt said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to do a scene with you, especially from one of mu favorite books. I'm pretty sure you're going to pick that scene from the movie. The one on the bed."

"You guessed it Newt. Oh please, please." Minho said as he pulled out a piece of paper. Newt looked at Minho as he slowly opened it. "No!" He yelled. "Let me change it!"

"You only get to pick once. Who did you get?" The teacher asked.

Minho looked at the corner of the class becore opening his mouth. "A-Aris Jones." He said.

"What?!" The whole class yelled altogether. Newt and Aris was the loudest. "I am not doing this with him."

"You are. If you don't I'm giving you two an F for the whole semester." The teacher said. Minho and Aris sighed. Minho went back to his seat, grumbling. "Next one?"

This time it's Teresa who stepped in front. "I'm taking three. Is that okay?" Teresa asked as she looked at the teacher.the techer nodded and Teresa quickly took three papers out. She opened it up and read it aloud. "Brenda, Sonya, Jorge." She said. "Why couldn't it be Newt?"

"Why does everybody wants to get partnered with me?" Newt mumbled to himself.

"Okay." The teacher said as he wrote down the names. Teresa went back to her seat and smiled to Newt. Before the teacher could say anything Newt stood up and inserted his hand into the box. "I'm wondering who you'll get." The teacher said.

Newt pulled out a paper and opened it. "Harriet." Newt said. He put his hand in the box again and pulled out another paper. He opened the paper slowly, the moment it was opened he looked at Thomas with wide eyes.

"Who's the next one?" The teacher asked.

Newt took a deep breath and spoke. "Tommy." Thomas looked at Newt surprised but then changed into a smile.

Newt sat back down and looked at Thomas who was staring at him. "We're working together. So what scene do you want to do? The ones from the book or the one from the movie?" Thomas said.

Newt gave him a smile and said, "Let's talk about it later with Harriet."

Thomas nodded and returned his attention to the teacher. The lottery went on a little longer than intended. The moment it was over the school bell that signaled the end of school rang and the students packed their books and walked outside. Like usual Newt was the last to go out.

"I love it when you go all fangirl mode." Te teacher said as he walked to Newt. "Makes you look nerdy and that's so hot."

Newt smiled to the teacher and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know I'm hot." He said before going away leaving the teacher stunned in the middle of the classroom.

When Newt stepped out his hand was grabbed and pulled. Aris. "You said we'll talk about it later. Now's later."

Newt sighed and flipped his hands. "Okay. Spill it. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry of what I did. I really regretted it." Aris said. "I want us to get back together" he continued as he pulled Newt for a kiss on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, the kind of kiss Aris usually give. Newt pulled away and looked at Aris.

"There is no way I will ever get back with you. you, you bloody cheater." Newt said roughly. "You broke my heart and just ran off like that to another boy. Don't you know how that feels?! It bloody hurts."

"I'm sorry Newt. Please give me another chance." Aris said as he closed the distance between him and Newt. He grabbed Newt's ass and whispered. "Please."

Newt pushed Aris away and slapped him. "Never." Newt said. He turned his back and walked away. Leaving Aris with a mark of his hand on the cheek.

Once Newt went out of the school his pocket vibrated.

_Boy troubles Newt? It's the best kind of trouble._

_-A_

"Shit." Newt said as he looked around to see if anyone was around. No one. He ran to his car and quickly drove his way to his house.

The moment Newt arrived home his heart was still beating hard. He walked to his room and locked it. Someone is totally stalking him. And what's worse? He doesn't know who is it.

"We were alone in that hallway. I'm positive. There was no one there." Newt mumbled to himself as he held his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments! They give me live!
> 
> Oh and if you guys have any ideas to improve this fic please tell me! I could really use the help!


	3. Dirty Little Newt -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dirty little Newt. Getting laid with the waiter to get his food for free.
> 
> -A"

Newt looked again at his phone. The text was still there with the anonymous number. Some part of him wanted to press the call button and talk the fuck out of the stalker. But part of him knew it was worthless. They clearly won't answer it.

He laid his head on the table and tried to calm his pretty little head. Each knock and calls from the other side of his bedroom door was ignored. Eventually the door was opened and his mother came in. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong? You look kind of.. Down." She said.

Newt kept his head glued to the table as he shook his head. "Nothing mum.. Just.." Newt stopped himself before he could talk about the mysterious text. "Nothing.. Forget what I said."

"Christian Revel Alexander Newton Kelvin I am your mother and I need to know what is happening in my son's live." His mother said. "You're always so cheerful and energetic but today you're like this."

Newt raised his head up and sighed. "Look mum. I can't talk about it right now. I really can't. I'll talk about it to you when I'm ready." He lied. He was pretty sure he won't tell anyone anytime soon.

His mother sighed and walked out of the room. She closed the door slowly making a creaking sound from the door then the click sound. Newt held his head as he looked at his desk once again. His phone suddenly rang again and Newt was already guessing it was the stalker.

He sighed and grabbed his phone. He opened up his messages and found the new text. This one was different though since it wasn't anonymous. It had a number on it.

_Hey Newt, you said we'll talk about the play later. Is now later? Go to the Glade I'll be waiting for you there._

_-Thomas_

He sighed in relief as he read who sent the text. But one thing floated in his mind. How did Thomas get his number? He knew that he haven't gave his number to anyone since he changed his phone.

Newt grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room. He walked through the big living room that was filled with chandeliers. Did I mention he lived in something that was somewhat like a palace? Sorry forgot that. His mother was probably in her room watching America's Next Top Model reruns.

Newt walked out of his house and walked towards the Glade. It wasn't that far away. The Glade is the place where the runner team usually hung out that's why the team is called Gladers. It consists of Thomas, Minho, Ben and some others. Newt was one of them until he had a limp making him cut off the team, but it was fine by him.

The moment Newt got in the place he searched for Thomas who was raising his hand a little bit excitedly with a girl, Harriet sitting opposite him. Newt walked towards them and sat down. A male waiter came and stared at him before he could ask what they wanted to order.

The three of them gave their order and the waiter left, not before giving one last glance to Nrwt who stared back at him with a seducing look.

"So.. What scene will we take?" Newt asked. "There's three of us. We can take the scene where Hazel met Jackie? Or the one where Hazel went to Gus's house after Isaac broke up? You know the one where Isaac break things. Oh or maybe.. Maybee.. Umm.. I can't believe I'm forgetting about it."

Thomas smiled a little looking at Newt's reactions. "Maybe we can take the one on the Anne Frank Huis?" He said quietly Newt almost missed it.

"You mean the one where Hazel and Gus had their kiss?" Harriet said. Her eyes started to sparkle. "All right! That one! Newt you play Hazel and Thomas plays Gus. I'll play the beautiful Lidewij Vliegenthart. This is going to be so much fun!"

Thomas and Newt looked at each other for a while a little surprised. "Wait. What? Why should I be the one to play Hazel? And why does it have to be that scene?" Newt said, his face starting to get red.

"And why am I Gus?" Thomas said, raising his eyebrow.

Harriet smiled then looked at both of them sharply. "We're doing that scene and you two are going to kiss. If you two dare to disobey me I'll eat you up." She said, threatening even though her face wasn't.

"Yes ma'am" Newt and Thomas said altogether nervously.

"Perfect." Harriet said, back to her normal tone. "Now let's talk about practice. We can do it on the stage back at school. That's where were going to play anyway."

"Okay." Newt said. "When?"

"After school. Umm.. How about monday, tuesday and thursday. Those are the only days I have that are free from practice." Thomas said. He looked at Harriet and Newt who nodded in agreement.

The waiter came back bringing some food. He put down the orders and Newt touched his hand making him jump and blush. Newt looked at him with a grin and looked away.

"Hey. Look at that." Newt pointed to two people who are walking together inside the café. "They look like they're going to explode anytime soon. I swear the two of them couldn't agree on even the simplest thing."

"I'm still guessing of what scen will they choose. If it was you who was partnered with Minho surely he will choose the scen on the bed. But Aris? I'm not sure. Maybe they'll choose the scene where Hazel screamed angrily at van Houten after Gus's funeral." Thomas said. "That'll be a scene."

Newt smiled at Thomas. Aris and Minho sat down just a few tables away. Minho kept looking at Newt, every movement. Newt realized it and ignored it but it was getting tiring. Newt looked at Thomas and whispered "I'll give you a scene.". Before he even finished that sentence he pulled Thomas's collar and pulled him for a kiss. It went for a while until Newt pulled out leaving Thomas stunned. Newt looked over at Minho's table to look at Minho pretending to look away and laughed a little.

"What was that for?" Thomas said.

Newt looked at Thomas then back at Minho's table. "Someone was staring and I thought that we should do something to stop that." Newt said. "I did saw you looking at my lips while we were discussing."

"I looked at your lips?" Thomas said, his face starting to get red. "I did not do that."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"And that's why you two should be Hazel and Gus." Harriet said, cutting their argument. "And that kiss was so hot! Thomas I swear, that surprised look that you made when Newt suddenly kissed you was oh my god I almost died.!"

Thomas and Newt looked at each other. "Whatever you say miss director." Thomas said.

They ate a little while they chatted. Sometimes Newt stole glances and looked at Minho's table. Minho was trying to get romantic with Aris who refused it which made Newt roll his eyes and went back to their chat.

After they finished their food they called for the waiter to pay for their food. Newt looked at the bill and his face was drained from color. He looked at Thomas and Harriet and whispered. "I don't have enough money."

"That's impossible. You're one of the richest kid in school." Thomas said.

Newt shook his head. "I'm not lying. I forgot to bring more cash from home." He said. He showed his almost empty wallet to Thomas and Harriet.

Thomas and Harriet looked at each other. They pulled out their wallets and checked out their exta cashes. "Is this enough?" Thomas said. Newt looked at the money and shook his head.

Newt sighed as he stood up and walked to the waiter. He looked at Thomas who was looking at him with curiosity. "Hey handsome." Newt said to the waiter.

"O-oh! Yes? What do you need?" The waiter stammered.

Newt put his hand on the waiter's chest. "Look. I'm kind of low of money and I can't pay for mine.. Can you.. I don't know.. Make it free?"

The waiter looked at him. "I'm sorry. No can do. You got to pay." He said.

Newt neared his lips to the waiter's ear making the waiter to shake and sweat a little. "How about.. I pay you another way." Newt said as he slid down his hands from the the waiter's chest.

The waiter looked around. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered to Newt as he brought Newt somewhere. Thomas and Harriet was still sitting on their chair, Newt gave them a 'this won't take long' look which they got.

A few minutes passed and Newt finally went out, his hair was messy. He was holding his phone and looked at it, frowning.

_Dirty little Newt. Getting laid with the waiter to get his food for free._

_-A_

Newt looked around to see anyone who could possibly send that message. But.. That message was sent when he was on the staff room with that waiter. So he wouldn't know anyone who could possibly send it him.

"Newt? Newt!" Thomas shook him. "Snap out of it!"

"Yes yes sorry!" Newt said. 

"Is there a problem Newt?" Harriet asked.

Newt shook his head with a smile. "No. Just a little woozy that's all." He said. "I just need to go home and rest."

Harriet looked at Newt a little worried then smiled. Newt walked away leaving Harriet and Thomas in the café. This lying gane was no fun at all. Newt's didn't really like to lie but this time he had to. He didn't want anyone to find out about these texts. He didn't want anyone to pop in and make this their problems too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of you realize Newt's full name is..
> 
> Leave comments! They give me live!


	4. I Wonder How Thomas's Tongue Felt -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has The Death Cure spoilers! Don't read if you haven't!
> 
> "I wonder how your reputation will be if the whole school knows about this.
> 
> -A"
> 
> This chapter kind of have a lot of A messages

"No no no! You're doing it wrong! That's not a proper kiss! Be more gentle! No no no! Not like that!" Harriet yelled. Thomas and Newt released their kiss once again. Newt sighed and let go of Thomas.

"You're kidding me." Newt said. "It's been eighteen kisses. My lips are starting to get sloberry." He looked at Thomas who just smiled and took a seat at the nearest chair he could find. He didn't complain much since he was already shy because he had kissed the hottest and the most popular guy in school eighteen times.

"And it's still not good enough. Now do that kiss again until I say it's perfect!" Harriet yelled again. She crossed her arms and tapped the floor waiting for Newt and Thomas.

Newt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Tommy." Newt said and the boy stood up. He neared Newt and began acting. Newt neared his mouth to Thomas's ears. "Do this one better. Or I'll cut your balls." He said, annoyed.

Thomas laughed and nodded. He took a deep breath before Newt started to walk towards him and pulled his collar. Newt kissed him softly and Thomas put his hands around Newt's waist. His hand went up to Newt's back of the ead and pulled him closer. He slid in his tongue making the blonde to moan. Newt wanted this one to e better? Then Thomas will give him better. A one he won't forget.

"Oh god Tommy." Newt moaned between kisses. Thomas ignored him. He continued sliding his tongue in and explred Newt's mouth. Their breath collided, Newt moved his arms around Thomas's neck. His knees was starting to feel like noodles. Thomas couldn't help but continue until they both fainted.

Harriet pulled out a hand fan and started to cool herself. "Oh shuck. That was so.. Oh my god. So hot! I'm dying!" Harriet said. "Kiss him more hungrily! Do it!" She tried to brethe in but couldn't help. The tense Newt and Thomas made got her melted up. She was pretty sure if Newt and Thomas kissed like this during the presentation they will get an A.

Newt pulled out and breathed heavily. "That.." Newt let out. "Was the best kiss I've ever had. Kiss me again." Newt pulled Thomas again and kissed him with one swift move. Thomas gasped a little and his eyes opened wide but then closed as he continued the kiss. He held Newt's hips and pulled them closer. "Umh.. Tommy. You're so good." Newt moaned.

"That's it! That's it!" Harriet yelled in excitement. "More! I want more! More passion!" Thomas pushed Newt to a wall and pinned him. His body moved in motion as the kiss continued. They had to pull out since they were already out of breath again. But they still stared at each other, their foreheads touching, feeling each other's breaths.

Newt's pocket vibrated and Newt pulled out his phone. His breath still heavy as he opened up his inbox.

_Hmm.. I wonder how Thomas's tongue felt. Must be wonderful to make you moan like that._

_-A_

Newt held his head and looked around. Clearly there was no one else there in the theatre room. It couldn't have been Harriet. She was too busy fangirling over his kiss with Thomas.

"Alright! I think that will do the trick! That's enough practice for today, I'm going home. You two?" Harriet said. She looked at boyh Newt and Thomas who was busy with themselves. Thomas was still pinning Newt while Newt stared at his phone. "All right I'll leave you two alone. Toodles boys." And Harriet left the two boys alone. She gave them a last smile before leaving through the door.

"Newt. You okay?" Thomas said, trying to take a peek at what was Newt staring at. The blond closed his phone and looked at Thomas.

He formed a fake smile on his lips and put his arms back around Thomas's neck. "Nothing. Kiss me again. We're not done yet." Newt said seducingly. Maybe by kissing Thomas again he could forget the A message or maybe he could kiss him and maybe he could bust A, whoever he or she is.

Thomas didn't complain. He pressed his lips on Newt and inserted his tongue again. But then he pulled out again. "You know what I don't understand?" Thomas said, "I don't remember Gus and Hazel kissing passionately during that visit to the Anne Frank Huis. I remembered it was a soft gentle one."

"Harriet was having too much fun watching us kiss. And we know that we shouldn't disobey her. She might be some kind of.. Well you know." Newt said, shrugging.

Thomas laughed. "A fangirl?" He said. "Just like you Newt. But she's kind of for the reality one while you're on those fictional stuff."

"Okay. First those aren't fictional! In the future when scientist invent a machine to turn book characters into real people you'll regret what you've said, second! Don't you dare call Hazel, Gus, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Harry, Hermione...." Newt said, but was cut off by Thomas's hand. "Hmmffmhh!! (Hey! I'm not finished yet!)"

"What did you say?" Thomas said, laughing. He moved his hand and just before Newt could speak another word he kissed Newt again. "Stop talking." Thomas whispered. The blond obeyed and melted into the kiss. This time it wasn't a hungry and passionate kiss they did in front of Harriet, this one was gentle, caring and loving like the real one they should have done.

Right in the middle of their kiss someone walked in the room and gasped. "Oh my shucking god! Get a room you two!" The voice was clearly Teresa. The two quickly stopped their kiss and blushed a dark red.

"That was.. It's just for practice!" Thomas stammered, he looked at Newt who nodded in agreement. "Well we should be going now! Come one Newt!" He pulled Newt out quickly and ran, holding Newt's hand tightly while Teresa just smiled and called for her friends.

The moment they stopped Newt swept off some imaginary dirt from his clothes and tidied it. "You can be such a dork sometimes Tommy." Newt said, he leaned closer a little and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for the next kiss." He turned his back and walked away. "Oh and Tommy? Your zip is all the way down."

He left Thomas with a bright red blush, zipping his zipper back up. Newt went out of the school, his heart beating out loud. That was really the best kiss he'd ever have, no one not even Aris Jones could beat that.

His heart beat sped up even more when his phone vibrated again. He knew this was going to be another A message. He didn't even had a chance to look at who was stalking them since he was having too much fun enjoying the kiss. He opened his phone and read the message.

_I wonder how your reputation will be if the whole school knows about this._

_-A_

There was a video of Thomas pinning him against the wall while he was holding onto Thomas's neck. The two seemed to be enjoying each other very much. Right after he read the message a new one appeared.

_Wouldn't want that to happen right? Do these things and this video won't go viral._

_-A_

Newt waited for another message to pop up but there hasn't been one. Just then something fell on top of Newt's head and knocked him down.

"Newt? Newt! Ne-" was the last thing he heard before passing out.

/break/

Newt woke up in a familiar place. The whole room was elegant. He moved his head and saw a familiar face. The same one who cheated on him and wanted him back a few days ago.

"You're awake! Oh thank god." Aris said as he walked to Newt. The bed still felt the same like the last time he was in Aris's bed.

Newt pressed his had to his stomach where he felt something soft. He looked at it and found a stuffed bear on his hand. "What's this?" Newt said as he looked at Aris with curiosity. "Look. I know you want me back."

"It's not from me." Aris said coldly. "It was right next to you when I found you lying unconscious on the groud at school. With a bookI've put into your bag."

"Book?" Newt asked, Aris nodded. He checked his bag and pulled out a book he didn't recognize. "I don't remember ever buying this." It was the third book of _The Maze Runner_ series. _The Death Cure_.

"Really? You're one of the most vicious fanboy in school. There's no way you haven't bought or read that." Aris said.

"I'm still reading _The Scorch Trials_ , Aristoteles Jones. There's no way I'll buy a a new book when I haven't finish the previous one." Newt said. He opened up the first page of the book where there was a note.

_Open page 250._

_-A_

Newt opened up the page and his eyes opened wide. He dropped the book. "Newt? What's wrong?" Aris said, shaking Newt. The blonds was stunned, he couldn't even talk.

The words was underlined with red ink. _"Please, Tommy. Please" With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger._ But the most bolded underline was on the word, _with his heart falling into a black abyss_. Newt knew he had to break Thomas's heart.

The stuffed bear told him all. Aris gave him a stuffed bear during their first date. Which means.. He had to go back to him. Or Thomas and his reputation would go down in flames. And who knows what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little conflict to spice up the story ;)
> 
> Leave comments!


	5. Bang, Bang! -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bang, Bang! You left a big hole in both their hearts! 
> 
> -A"

"Newt? Newt? What's wrong?" Aris asked as he shook Newt. The blonde couldn't speak. He was too shocked to even blink. Aris picked up the book and opened the first page. " _Open page 250, A_." He said the last word with a frown, his tone was different from the usual, like he had a bad feeling about this.

Finally Newt shook his head and stood up, he took his bag and walked towards the door. "I don't want the doll or the book. You can keep it or trash it or burn it, up to you. I don't care." Newt said, his voice was shaking. Then he left Aris alone.

Newt went down and met Mr. And Mrs. Jones. They looked at him and gave him a smile. "Hi Newt. We didn't know you were in here." Mr. Jones said, he took his cup and neared it to his mouth. "If I knew you were here I would have baked you some cookies." Mrs. Jones said. "Oh. Wait a minute I think there's some in the oven, oh god I did it again." Mrs. Jones quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and put it inside a paper bag.

"Mrs. Jones you don't have to.." Newt said as the woman went out of the kitchen bringing the freshly baked cookies. "I'm not dating your son anymore, you don't have to be so nice to me."

"Nonsense! Take it, this doesn't have anything to do with it, we don't care if you're dating Aris or not." Mr. Jones said with a soft smile. "You still like the chocolate chips right?" Mrs. Jones said as she gave the bag to Newt.

Newt hesitated for a moment before taking it. He gave them a smile. "Thankyou. For remembering." Newt said.

"Don't mention it Newt." Mrs. Jones said.

"I think I better get going. Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Jones." Newt said before walking out of the room. He went out of the house and pulled out his phone. He searched for Thomas's name and pressed call. The ringtone went on and Newt waited, but then a thought occured to him. What if he called for Thomas and Thomas came this A will send the video? He couldn't take that chance.

"Hello?" Thomas said through the phone. Newt's mouth was closed shut for a while, the thought still floated in his mind. "Newt? Newt?" Thomas continued but Newt didn't reply, he just pressed the end button and let the line went off.

Newt sighed and searched for another contact, don't know how it happened but he called Minho now. "Hello?" Minho said. "Who is this?"

Newt took a deep breath before talking. It was kind of awkward doing this. "Minho. It's me, Newt." He said. "Uhh.. I kind of need your help."

"Newt?" Minho said surprised. "You need my help? Wow. That's unexpected. What do you need?"

"Uhh.. I need a ride, can you help me?" Newt said awkwardly. "You know.."

Minho laughed. "Pick you up and take you home right?" He said. Newt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but Minho cutted him off. "Sure. Where are you right now?"

"In front of Aris's house." Newt said.

There was silence for a few moments but Minho finally answered. "Okay. I'll be there in five."

"Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, blondie."

Newt rolled his eyes again and pressed the end button. Why the hell did he ask Minho? Like he didn't have any other choice? What happened to Brenda or Teresa or Jorge? He panicked, that must be it. He waited for a while and Finally the asian boy came with his car.

Minho rolled down his window and looked at Newt. "You alone cutie? Wanna go with me?" He said with a seducing tone but Newt just shook his head and opened up the door. Minho smiled at him before pressing the gas.

"So. Mind telling me why were you inside your ex's house?" Minho asked. Newt just looked at him and gave him a 'None of your business' look. The drive home to Newt's was quiet and a little awkward. They gave each other awkward glances without talking anything. Finally they arrived at Newt's house and they give each other one last glance before Newt opened up the door. He walked out of the car and went to his house. "Hey! Don't I deserve at least a kiss for escorting you?" Minho shouted from the car.

"I'd rather kiss a frog!" Newt said as he turned around and went away. The moment he arrived home he quickly went to his room and sat on his bed. He opened up the cookie bag and took one. He ate it and sighed. The taste was the same, all of the memories he had with Aris came back, even the bad ones. The one he had been trying to forget all this time. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes.

The next day Newt woke up all wrecked. His feelings, his head, his heart all wrecked. Looking perfect didn't even help. He had tried to use every clothes in his wardrobe but still he was wrecked.

He went out of his room all ready for school and went down, he went to the dinning room bringing the cookies from yesterday and ate it. Eating usually helps. This time it didn't though. This had only happened once, the time he found Aris cheating from him. He had tried on clothes, going shopping, eating as much as he could, hell he even threw and break things in his personal panic room. It's a room full of breakable stuff for Newt to throw when he's not in a bad mood. His parents had set up that room just in case.

No time for breaking things though, he had to get to school right now. He went to his car and drove to school. All he could think was, he's going to break Thomas's heart. He never wanted to do it but this A forced him. Once he arrived at school he went inside his class and waited for it to start.

"Newt?" Someone called from next to him, he turned his head to see Thomas sitting there and looking at him, his heart ached thinking the thing he will do. "Hey. You okay?" Thomas asked. "Why did you call me yesterday?"

Newt just gave him a smile and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing imporant, don't think about it." Newt lied. Thomas frowned and opened up his mouth but the teacher had already came in.

The class went on like usual but with Newt in a bad mood. All the things the teacher said he didn't hear at all. All he could hear was buzzes and ringing in his ears. He just wanted to get out and let out his anger. The rest of te other class was the same but with Newt getting calmer and calmer with each class passing.

Then came the time for lunch. He went out of the class and walked away, Thomas following him. Newt realized it but he just pretended he didn't see him. If he wanted it to work he needed Thomas to see him. He walked around trying to find Aris, who he finally found. He was in front of his locker trying to find something.

Newt stopped right next to him and leaned to the next locker. "Hey.." Newt said.

Aris closed the locker and looked at him with a surprised look. "Newt! Hey.." He said. "Are you okay? You freaked out yesterday before going out of my room."

Newt felt his heart breaking into little pieces knowing Thomas must have heard that. "I'm.. I'm fine.. I just.. I don't know.." Newt said. "I just.. It didn't feel right when I was there with you alone yesterday.."

"How about now?" Aris said as he held Newt's hands. "What do you feel now?"

"I don't know.. You hurt my feelings and you wanted me back.." Newt said. His tears were flowing out. _I'm sorry Tommy.._ Newt thought to himself. He leaned himself closer to Aris and kissed the boy. He heard some footsteps, like someone was running away. He saw them, Thomas saw them. "I just needed to give you one last kiss. Goodbye Aris." Another lie.

He left Aris speechless and went away, his tears were flowing out. He wiped away his tears and his phone rang.

_Bang, Bang! You left a big hole in both their hearts!_

_-A_

Newt quickly closed his phone and continued walking away. Yes he did still have some feelings for Aris, but most of them were for Thomas now. And now he lost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I'm thinking about updating this fic every 1-2 weeks, how does that sound to you guys?
> 
> Leave comments!


	6. I Hope You're Happy -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're happy giving someone false hope
> 
> -A

"What happened to you two?" Harriet yelled. "Yesterday you two were all romantic and lusty and now you're like this?" She held her head as she paced around the stage.

Newt looked at Thomas but the boy looked away, he refused to look at Newt. If it's going to be like this from now the three of them would get bad grades. Newt wanted to explain to Thomas but the boy won't believe him, there's no way.

"Tommy.." Newt said. Thomas didn't even look at him. Newt neared himself to Thomas and held his hand. "Tommy please don't be like this."

Thomas didn't reply, but the boy did after a few moments of silence between tem and Harriet staring. "You were the one who started it." He said. "You were the one who played with my feelings."

"Tommy I'm sorry.." Newt said, his tears were leaking out. He leaned his head on Thomas's chest making the boy's shirt to get wet. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Thomas ignore him and looked at Harriet. "Let's continue our practice." He said and the girl nodded. "I'll tell you this Newt." Thomas whipered to Newt. "Even though we'll be kissing, it won't mean anything."

Shuck. That sentence. Just with that sentence. It broke all of him. His heart, his body, perhaps his life. Newt shook his head and ran out of the theatre room. He can't. He couldn't believe Thomas would say that.

He stopped finally just to lean his back on a locker and slid down to the ground. And there's it. His phone rang. Another A message, he could just feel it. He toughened himself and opened up the phone.

_I hope you're happy giving someone false hope_

_-A_

Newt closed his phone and threw it away, he didn't care if it would break or explode or whatever. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted all the pain to end.

Someone picked up the phone and brought it to Newt. "Hey there rich kid. Don't throw your phone away. There are many people in this world who doesn't have a phone yet." He said as he sat beside Newt. "What's wrong Newt?"

"Nothing." Newt said, he couldn't hold his tears. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me." 

Minho shook his head and put his arms around Newt. "You're crying. There's no way you're fine. Tell me Newt, is it Thomas?" He asked. What? How did he? He saw the expression on Newt's face and figured it out. "I did saw you kissing Thomas right on the lips in the Glade."

Oh. That. Forgot about that. Newt nodded and sighed. "I really fell for him Min. My heart beats hard every time I saw him, every time I'm with him." Newt said. "Now I wrecked it. He hates me now." Because of A, he wanted to add.

"How do you know he hates you?" Minho asked, he wiped the tears off Newt's cheek and wiped it on his shirt. 

"I kissed Aris in front of him." Newt said. That came as a shock to Minho. The boy was speechless now. Don't know what to say. 

Before Newt could say more a boy came to the hallway and looked at him. "Newt. What are you doing there?! We still have to practice you slinthead!" Thomas yelled. Newt looked back and nodded. His tears was still flowing as he stood up. Minho frowned and looked at him with sympathy.

"Bye Min." Newt said as he walked away slowly leaving the boy to sit on the floor alone. He followed Thomas back to the theatre room with his heart shaking, felt like it's going to break again anytime soon.

"So you ran to mess with another boy?" Thomas said, his face didn't show any emotion. "You really were playing with my feelings."

Newt took a deep breath and forced himself to frown instead of crying even more. "Stop it! Why should you care if I kissed Aris?! You're not even my boyfriend!" He yelled out, it took all of his power to let that out, he didn't mean it. He just wanted Thomas to stop. He knew that he kissed Aris when he was getting close with Thomas, he knew that he broke his heart but that doesn't mean that Thomas should get back at him. 

"Because.. Because.." Thomas yelled out, his face was all red now, he looked angry and hurt, he looked like he was trying to hold his tears.

"Because what?" Newt asked, his voice shook. He was expecting a yell from the answer but that's not what happened.

Thomas didn't reply and swiftly put his hand on the back of Newt's head and pulled him closer, giving the blonde a kiss. The two's hearts were beating hard, Newt wasn't expecting this to happen at all. When they pulled out Thomas was looking at Newt, his tears was finally flowing out. "I love you Newt."

"I love you too Tommy." Newt cried, he rested his head on Thomas's chest making the brunette's shirt to get wet. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

/break/

"So did you two finished your problem?" Harriet asked as she stood up from one of the audience's seat. Thomas and Newt was walking in together, with Thomas's arms around Newt's neck of course they finished it.

Thomas and Newt looked at each other before giving the girl a nod and a smile. The three went up the stage and continued their practice.

Harriet: "Shall we?"

Newt nodded and he and Thomas followed Harriet.

Harriet: "This is the actual bookcase that hid the Frank family."

The three walked around again and climbed up a stair prop, Harriet pretended to help and carry the imaginary oxygen tank Newt was supposed to use later.

The three climbed up until they arrived on an empty room with another set of stairs then goes up again. Newt's breathing became heavier and Thomas's expression turned into worry.

Thomas: "Hazel."

Newt: "I'm fine. I can do it."

Newt's breathing became much more heavier as he looked up at Harriet who was already at the top, sticking out her arm to help Newt get up there. The girl helped Newt until the blonde was up and sitting on the floor to catch his breath, Thomas following him.

Tourists was walking around the place while the three kept sitting and waited for Newt's breathing to get back to normal. You can hear a girl talking through the recorder. 

Voice: "At such moments, I don't think about the misery.."

The three stood up and looked around, Harriet walking first while Newt tagged with Thomas. 

Voice: ".. But about the beauty that still remains."

Thomas turned to look at Newt and the blonde returned the stare. Their tensions building.

Voice: "Try to recapture the happiness within yourself. Think of all the beauty in everything around you.. and be happy."

During that sentence Newt neared his face to Thomas and gave the brunette a passionate, intense kiss the best kiss they have ever done during their practice. 

"Perfect!" Harriet screamed happily. Seeing the two kissing in love made her happy again. "That's it for today!"

Newt and Thomas didn't stop though, they continued kissing until the two of them fell down (they still didn't release the kiss though). They finally pulled out when they were out of air. 

They looked at each other and gave each other a warm, loving smile then got up. Newt went to his bag which was right next to Harriet's, ready to go home until the girl appeared right next to him. "I'm so happy you two figured things out."

"Thanks Har." Newt said with a smile.

She flipped her hair and winked at the blonde, "I'll be rooting for team Newtmas, bye!"

"Wait.. Newtmas?" Newt asked but the girl had already walked away. "What in the bloody hell is Newtmas?!" But the girl ignored him and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter was good so.. Well if you guys liked it, I'm so glad :) 
> 
> Leave your comments!


	7. I Warned You -A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Warned You -A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's some sexual mentions in here so..

Harriet: "This is the actual bookcase that hid the Frank family."

The three walked around again and climbed up a stair prop, Harriet reached out her hand to help and carry the oxygen tank prop Newt was holding.

The three climbed up until they arrived on an empty room with another set of stairs then went up again. Newt's breathing became heavier and Thomas's expression turned into worry.

Thomas: "Hazel."

Newt: "I'm fine. I can do it."

Newt's breathing became much more heavier as he looked up at Harriet who was already at the top, sticking out her arm to help Newt get up there. The girl helped Newt until the blonde was up and sitting on the floor to catch his breath, Thomas climbing up after him.

Harriet walked away, leaving the two alone on the stage and spoke the girl voice from the recorder's dialogue.

Voice: "At such moments, I don't think about the misery.."

Newt and Thomas stared at each other for a while before standing up and walking together side by side.

Voice: ".. But about the beauty that still remains."

Thomas turned to look at Newt and the blonde returned the stare. Their tensions building.

Voice: "Try to recapture the happiness within yourself. Think of all the beauty in everything around you.. and be happy."

During that sentence Newt neared his face to Thomas and gave the brunette a passionate, intense kiss. Applause was heard, everyone in the room cheered, even the teacher who looked like he wanted to be Thomas.

"Great job you two!" The teacher said. He looked up to the stage to find Newt and Thomas still kissing passionately. "You can stop kissing now." But they didn't stop, they've completely ignored him. Harriet shrieked in excitement, then fainted and fell backwards to one of the seats making Sonya to scream since the girl was sitting there and she was suddenly crushed by Harriet. "Oh for shuck's sake stop kissing!"

Newt pulled out and blushed, the teacher was looking at them, arms folded and frowning. Jealous maybe? Newt covered his face and walked back to the seats, his hand was holding Thomas's and went back to his seat. The other students looked at them and gave them kissy faces making them blush.

"Next is Minho and Aris!" The teacher said.

The two stood up and walked up the stage. Minho opened a few buttons of his clothes as he got up.

The teacher recognized it and frowned. "I will minus your score if there's vulgarity."

"Like I would want to spread his legs." Minho said, he gave Aris a side way glance.

Aris rolled his eyes. "Well you're no pantie dropper yourself."

"At least my dick isn't less than 1 inch." Minho said. The students all yelled 'burn!' while Newt was a little tempted to yell and say that Aris's manhood was actually 5 inches and that's still flaccid.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Five dollar prostitute!"

Before Minho could fire back the teacher yelled out, "Stop yelling and ready your props!". The two shut up and did it, they set their props and started their scene.

Minho was sitting on a chair while Aris stood next to him, touching Minho's stomach much to his disgust.

Aris: "Gus. It's infected!"

Minho gagged and something came out of his mouth, ew is that supposed to be vomit?

Aris: "Gus I've got to call somebody."

Minho: "No no please don't call 911. Don't call my parents or 9. I'll never forgive you forgive you if you call them."

Aris: "Gus what are you doing here?"

Minho: "I wanted to buy cigarettes, I don't know what happened to my pack. I might have lost it or they took it. I just wanted to do something for my self."

Tears was flowing out of the asian's eyes. He hit the steering wheel as Aris picked up his cellphone to call 911. Minho moved to a bed prop near the chair and lied there with Aris kneeling next to me. Minho was breathing hard.

Minho: "Read me something."

Aris: "The Red Wheelbarrow, by William Carlos Williams."

Aris read the poem as Minho slowly closed his eyes and the scene ended.

/break/

"They said that we kissed so hard they thought we're going to strip naked and well.. you know.." Newt said, his cheeks red. The class was over and they were strolling down the halls waiting for the next period to start.

Thomas just laughed. "We didn't kiss that bad. They're just overreacting." He said, and he pinched Newt's cheek.

"The teacher frowned at us." Newt said.

"He's just jealous."

Newt's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "What do you mean by that?" He said, his arms crossed.

"Haven't you realized that most of the, wait.. I mean all of the male teachers in this school are starring at your ass every time you walk?" Thomas said.

The blush came back. "They do not!" Newt yelled.

"Do too!"

"They do not! Oh for heaven's bloody sake stop it!" Newt yelled, he groaned.

Thomas pulled the blonde closer and kissed him on the lips. "I love it when you get worked up." He said as he released the kiss. Newt just blinked a few times.

The blonde didn't reply, which made Thomas confused. The brunette waved his hand in front of Newt but still he wasn't responding. "Newt? Newt?! Answer me!" He said in panic as he shook the boy.

"Boo!" Newt yelled out suddenly making Thomas scream and jump backwards and finally falling down on the ground. "And I love it when you do that."

Thomas took a few deep breaths before he could calm down and finally speak. "You gave me a heart attack!"

"You were the one who started it."

They walked together without any reason, annoying each other every second and every step they took. That is until they realized that the kids around them was staring at them.

They decided to ignore them and continue walking, ignoring some kids who gave them sly grins, horny gestures, disgusted looks and some others.

That is until Brenda walked up to them and crossed his arms, she did not look happy.

"Hi Bren." Newt said.

"Really Newt? I thought you were smarter." The girl said.

Newt frowned. "What do you mean?" He didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Someone recorded you making out with Thomas."

"What?!" Newt and Thomas said altogether.

Brenda sighed and showed the two her phone. There was the video of Newt kissing with Thomas on one of their practice. "Umh.. Tommy. You're so good." The sound of Newt moaning. Then the scene changed to when Newt was being pinned by Thomas to one of the wall, something was different though. "I didn't say you could open up my clothes. I only said you could kiss me." That was what he said when he made out with Gally and the teacher tried to open his clothes. Then the last thing they heard was a sound of Newt moaning and the screen slowly going black.

Everybody's thinking that Newt was a slut now and Thomas had been hiring him.

"He didn't try to open my clothes!" Newt said.

"You said it in the video Newt."

Thomas shook his head. "I swear I didn't even plan to open his clothes."

"Then how do you explain this?"

Newt couldn't reply it since he knew but they probably won't believe him. His phone rang and all what Newt could think was oh no. He pulled out the phone and opened it.

_I warned you._

_-A_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Leave comments!


End file.
